Hold Your Breath
by jaggedlover
Summary: Two lovers reunited. A series of scenes with one of my favorite couples: Jagged Fel and Jaina Solo.
1. Hold Your Breath

Disclaimer: I love Star Wars, I am a poor college student, but I am not making any money off this. Star Wars is property of the master George Lucas, Yadda, Yadda Yadda.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jaina turned the water on, watching the sonic bath fill up. She was tired, just returning from a training mission with young recruits. She was ready for a long, luxurious bubble bath.  
  
At the knock at the door, Jaina sighed, pulling her robe belt tighter across her tiny waist. Walking out of the bath, she keyed the door of her quarters open.  
  
A glorious smile lit up her face as she looked at Jagged Fel, her longtime boyfriend. He looked absolutely handsome in his flight uniform.  
  
Jag looked at her robe-clad body, "Were you going to take a bath?"  
  
"Yes, actually, I was. The new recruits are too cocky for their own good and are driving me mad." Jaina laughed softly, reflecting over her long day.  
  
"Well, then. It would be incredibly rude of me to keep you from your bath." Jag's eyes mischievously gleamed as he dropped his flight bag and swept her up in his arms.  
  
Jaina gasped as she her robe was swept off and she was lowered into the hot water. She looked up at Jag while he rid himself of the uncomfortable uniform, a small grin etching itself across her face, as he lowered himself into the bath across from her.  
  
"Long day?"  
  
"The worst." Jaina said, as Jag picked up a bar of soap, picked up Jaina's foot and started to lather her ankle.  
  
"Yeah, twenty hours in hyperspace kills you." Jag said as he slowly worked his way up Jaina's slim leg.  
  
"I've missed you."  
  
"Me too, what has it been? Five days?" Jag asked, leaning forward to brush his lips across Jaina's.  
  
"All my life," Jaina said, reaching her arms around his next, and into his hair. They kissed as only lovers did after a long separation.  
  
"Jag," Jaina laughed, "We'll go under."  
  
"Hold your breath," and took her. 


	2. When I'm With You

Disclaimer: I love Star Wars, I am a poor college student, but I am not making any money off this. Star Wars is property of the master George Lucas, Yadda, Yadda Yadda  
  
I love you not because of who you are,  
but because of who I am when I am with you  
  
It has been five years since the end of the war against the Yuuzhan Vong. Jaina Solo finally had her spot in the Advisory Council. Yet, Jaina felt something was missing - she knew something was missing. Jagged Fel. Just the thought of her longtime boyfriend made her want to smile and weep at the same time. The two lovers have only seen each other a few times, when Jag came on diplomatic missions with the Chiss from Csilla.  
  
Jaina's concentration kept slipping. She didn't even hear what the other delegates were saying. All she could think of was the last time she saw Jag, over two months ago.  
  
Jaina woke up, and checked for messages. There were five - three from miscellaneous diplomats, one from her parents, and one from Jagged Fel. Jaina skipped right to Jag's message, excited to hear from him after so long.  
  
"Hi Jaina," his image said, "I'll be coming to Mon Cal arriving in around 0800 hours. Hopefully meetings will not take up all my time. I've missed you so much. I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Jag." Jaina sighed. She hated being separated from Jag, but that was the way things were to be. She had her place in the Advisory Council with Kyp, Saba, and other Jedi, and Jag was with his Chiss delegation. How could they possibly find a way to be married and raise a family? Jaina glanced at her chrono, 0730.  
  
When Jaina finished dressing, she walked out of the fresher unit. 0750, just in time to meet the ship, Jaina thought as she grabbed her bag and ran from her rooms.  
  
Jaina got to the landing platform just as the Chiss ship was landing. The first being of the ship caught her eye. Recognizing the brown hair and white scar, Jaina smiled and ran forward until she was in her beloved's arms again.  
  
"I've missed you so much," Jag sighed happily, his faced buried in Jaina's fragrant hair.  
  
"I've missed you too," Jaina said, right before Jag crushed his lips to hers.  
  
"Uhmph," Jag and Jaina drew apart, and glared at a smiling Kyp.  
  
"Meeting starts in five minutes, you two," Kyp told them, "Better save the mushy stuff for later."  
  
"Kyp, I swear, one of these days." Jaina said laughing before taking Jag's hand and leading him to the large meeting room, where she would have to suffer for hours by having Jag with her, but not.  
  
* * *  
  
Eleven hours later, Jag and Jaina managed to drag themselves out of the meeting room and to Jaina's apartments. Laughing Jag managed to key the door shut before dragging Jaina against him and plundered her mouth.  
  
"I don't think we are going to make it to the bed," Jag murmured against Jaina's mouth.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Tangling his fingers through Jaina's soft hair, Jag dragged Jaina to the floor of living room. Reaching up, Jaina pulled Jag to her, as if she couldn't get him close enough. His mouth was on hers, his hands everywhere. Jaina moaned, and tried to help Jag wriggle out of his uniform. He couldn't get hers off fast enough. Then it was flesh against flesh.  
  
Desire, white-hot, burned its way through both. Jag took his lips on a slow, leisurely journey down her neck, nibbling at the rapid pulse. Slowly, he made his way even lower, pressing his lips against the soft underside of her breast.  
  
Jaina's hands explored Jag's body with a freedom she never knew before. Groaning, Jag slipped inside her and they started to move together in an ancient dance. Reaching up, Jag interlaced his fingers with Jaina's before they both plunged over the edge, into bliss.  
  
* * *  
  
"Jaina. Jaina? The meetings over, aren't you going to leave?" Kyp asked waving his hand in front of Jaina's face, snapping her out of her wonderful daydream.  
  
"Huh? Yeah, I'm going." Jaina told him, picking up her scattered data cards.  
  
Jaina walked down the long corridor to the turbo lift. Dropping everything into her speeder, she piloted to the building where her apartments were. Walking down the hallway, Jaina noticed an individual leaning against the wall by her door. Jaina stopped, a small smile on her lips, the continued walking until she was standing behind the man.  
  
"Hey stranger," Jaina said softly.  
  
The man turned around, joy lighting up his face.  
  
"Hey sweetheart," Jag replied. 


End file.
